Lo he olvidado
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Bokuto tiene un serio problema y Akaashi no sabe como curar su estupidez. Lo único que puede hacer es seguirle el juego e intentar seguirle el juego. El segundo problema aparece con la llegada de Yukie, la cual no ayuda mucho. Además, parece que Akaashi se ha pasado al otro bando y ahora la apoya a ella. Traducción de "Do.wasuretta" Fukurodani Drama.


Aún no había sonado la campana que indicaba el comienzo de las actividades cuando Akaashi entró por la puerta de la sala del club.

—Gracias por venir hoy — saludó rutinariamente y a modo de cordialidad.

—¡¿Por qué ocurre esto?! — exclamó Bokuto, sin venir a cuento, mientras se colocaba ambas manos sobre la cabeza.

Era bastante común adjuntar las palabras "Bokuto" e "incoherencia" en una misma frase, por lo que Akaashi no movió ni un músculo en reacción a la escena de su compañero.

—¿Eh? ¿Bokuto-san, es el único que está aquí? — preguntó con su típica y descarada cortesía que zigzagueaba entre el tuteo y el trato formal mientras caminaba hacia sus cosas y comenzaba a cambiarse de ropa —. Parece que el resto del equipo aún no ha llegado a la práctica de hoy.

—Akaashi — llamó el otro chico con exigencia — pregúntame "qué sucede" — dramatizó acto seguido.

—¿Qué sucede, Bokuto-san? — interpeló el pelinegro, siguiéndole el juego a su superior.

—Si comparamos "Me olvidé"(1) con "Me he olvidado"(2) — comenzó el muchacho —, ¿por qué la segunda frase parece menos criminal? — acabó por cuestionar.

Ya estaba otra vez con uno de sus locos temas que, por supuesto, carecían de toda lógica, pero que mirado desde otro ángulo hacían parecer a Bokuto Kotaro un auténtico genio.

—Discúlpeme... No creo poder comprenderlo bien — declaró el otro.

—Cuando utilizas el verbo "hacer"(3) — explicó — le añades intensidad a lafrase, ¿verdad? Como "fuerza"(4) o "voluntad"(5).

—Bueno... Supongo que sí — afirmó Akaashi.

—Sin embargo — continuó el mayor — "Lo he olvidado" es como decir: "Se me acaba de olvidar, pero antes me acordaba" y suena como una excusa patética, ¿no? Eso es imperdonable — sentenció mientras dirigía la mirada a su compañero —. ¡Oh! ¡Te has cambiado muy rápido! — exclamó sorprendido.

Akaashi, sin embargo e ignorando el último comentario, volvió a redirigir el tema.

—En otras palabras — resumió mientras cerraba la cremallera de su bolsa— "Lo he olvidado" es mejor que decir "Lo olvidé" porque disminuye la culpa pero aún así da una ligera sensación de que es imperdonable. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—¡Exacto! — exclamó Bokuto con júbilo —. ¡Eso es lo que quería decir!

—Entonces — reanudó —, ¿se supone que el "hacer" de "He olvidado" y el "hacer" de otras frases es distinto? — Indagó en voz alta — Ahora que lo pienso, los kanjis se escriben de manera diferente.

—¿Los... kanjis...? — ahora el perdido era Bokuto.

—Si no me equivoco, el "hacer" de "He olvidado" está escrito como "忘" y el "hacer" en "fuerza" es... — pensó en vano —, ¿cuál era?

En ese instante de reflexión por parte del menor y confusión por parte del mayor, la puerta del club se abrió con parsimonia para dejar paso a Yukie, una de las gerentes del equipo del Fukurodani.

—Oh, aquí estás — dijo la chica —. Bokuto, ¿dónde está el cuaderno que te presté la semana pasada?

—¿Cuaderno? ¿Me prestaste un cuaderno? — interrogó con confusión mientras ladeaba la cabeza cual ave de presa nocturna.

Acababa de llegar y a Yukie ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza de la irritación.

—Sí. Te dije cientos de veces que me lo devolvieras.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que lo tomé prestado — como si se le hubiera encendido la bombilla, Bokuto se dirigió hacia su bolsa y zambulló sus dos manos en ella —. Lo dejé en mi bolsa hace tiempo.

—¿Y bien? — insistió la chica —. ¿Dónde está?

Bokuto buscó y rebuscó sin aparente hallazgo durante unos buenos segundos.

—Aquí no — sentenció —. Lo que significa...

—Lo que significa... — repitió la joven.

—¡Que "lo he olvidado"! — lejos de parecer arrepentido, la declaración de Bokuto pareció más bien el comienzo de un chiste, lo que provocó un golpe sordo hacia el muchacho por parte de su compañera de clase.

—¡Venga ya! — se quejó — El examen es mañana, ¿cómo lo vas a solucionar? — cuestionó la chica acto seguido.

—Dependiendo de quién lo use — saltó Akaashi de repente —, el efecto de la frase "Lo he olvidado" podría dar el resultado opuesto al esperado, ¿no?

—¡¿Cómo dices?! — exclamó Bokuto algo decepcionado —. ¡¿Entonces no tengo derecho a usar el verbo "hacer"?

Yukie parpadeó un par de veces ante el repentino cambio de tema.

—¿De qué estáis hablando?

—Bokuto-san afirma que cuando dices "Lo he olvidado" tu crimen es más ligero que cuando dices "Lo olvidé" y eso es imperdonable — resumió el joven.

—¿Pero en ese caso el crimen no sería aún mayor? — concluyó la chica en respuesta y, al igual que su compañero menor, cayendo en el juego propuesto, inconscientemente, por el enérgico chico.

—¡¿Cómo "has" dicho?! — exclamó el as del equipo.

—Tal y como ha dicho Akaashi — repitió ella — ha terminado por tener el efecto opuesto. Así que deberías dejar de usar el verbo "hacer", Bokuto — sentenció.

—¡¿Ehhh?!

—Ciertamente — apoyó el muchacho de pelo negro —. Dado que Bokuto-san es propenso a los malentendidos, es la mejor solución.

—¡Por favor! — suplicó el chico —. ¡Dejadme usar el verbo a mí también!

—¿Eh? ¿No dijiste que era imperdonable el uso de esa palabra? — interrogó su compañera.

—Bokuto-san — añadió Akaashi —, usted tan solo quería usar la frase "Lo he olvidado", ¿verdad?

—Es que cuando haces algo mal, al usarlo eres perdonado. ¡Por lo tanto es conveniente! ¡Un buen recurso! — Explicó — Así que por favor, enseñadme a usar bien la palabra.

Yukie suspiró. Solo al capitán del equipo se le ocurrirían ese tipo de cosas. A su vez, Akaashi se apiadó de él e intentó ayudarlo, mostrando un ejemplo sobre el buen uso del verbo en las frases. Tras esto, comenzó:

—Supongo que utilizas el verbo "hacer" cuando "creas" algo o cuando "generas" una acción.

—¡Oh! ¡Con que era eso! — Como si hubiese sido suficiente, el as del Fukurodani premió su ayuda —. ¡Te daré dos "zabutones"(6) como recompensa! — y, tras esto, se puso a cantar mientras, inútilmente, intentaba utilizar el ejemplo del armador a su favor —. ¡Tengo algo para ti, "hacércate", "hacércate"!(7).

Akaashi se arrepintió de inmediato el haber intentado ayudar a un cabeza hueca como lo era su capitán.

—Eso es indudablemente diferente al "hacer" de "Lo he olvidado" — evidenció con voz hastiada.

Yukie entro en la conversación una vez más, desalentando al búho cantor.

—¿Por qué no te das por vencido de una vez por todas?

Al darse cuenta de su error, Bokuto volvió a suplicar a las dos personas que se encontraban con él en la sala.

—¡Por favor! ¡No me abandonéis! ¡Enseñadme a usar el verbo "hacer"! — insistió.

Akaashi suspiró, intentando dar por zanjado el tema con un cambio de conversación repentino que, esperaba, diera resultado.

—Ahora que lo pienso — comentó el vice-capitán —, aún no me has devuelto los 500 yenes que me pediste prestados la otra vez.

—Oh — miró a su compañero con asombro —. Lo "he" olvidado.

La sala se quedó en silencio tras aquella declaración y Akaashi no pudo si no volver a suspirar mientras intentaba contener una asegurada aneurisma.

—Eso no suena muy bien — dijo —. ¿Por qué me sentiré tan irritado?

—Tal vez porque estás hablando con Bokuto — indagó la gerente.

—Supongo que sí — afirmó, sin ninguna duda, el menor de los chicos.

Lejos de abandonar la conversación, el chico de pelo bicolor redirigió el tema con una de sus típicas y estúpidas frases.

—¡Me "he" quedado de piedra! — Y no, no es que tuviese la intención de hacer una broma, si no que verdaderamente lo decía en serio.

Yukie, entonces, cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—Oh — dijo ella —, ahora lo entiendo.

—¿El qué? — preguntó Bokuto —. ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—Bokuto, como no eres sincero, cuando utilizas el verbo "hacer" para darle impulso, haces que suene raro.

—Ya veo — inquirió el peli-negro —. Dependiendo de la persona que usa el verbo, puede suavizar la conversación, pero en el caso de Bokuto-san suena presuntuoso.

—Bokuto, creo que deberías dejar de decir "hacer" — remedió Yukie.

—¡E-esperad! ¡Os lo ruego! ¡Dejadme ser digno de usar el verbo "hacer"! — imploró, una vez más, el muchacho.

—Ya te he dicho que es imposible — insistió la chica.

—¡Os lo "he" pedido por favor! — insistió también el rematador.

—Le hemos dicho que no puede adjuntar el verbo "hacer" a cualquier palabra — persistió el tercero, apoyando a la primera —. Bokuto-san, en su caso está claro que el verbo "hacer" genera el efecto contrario al que se pretende conseguir.

Bokuto cambió su cara de súplica por una de berrinche. Entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca con la boca mientras observaba a su compañero de equipo como si este último fuese el responsable de su lamentable situación. Se cruzó de brazos, se acercó al otro y se inclinó hasta encararlo.

—No me quieres enseñar, ¿eh? — cuestionó al fin.

Sin apenas inmutarse ante el repentino cambio de carácter, cosa común en su vida diaria, Akaashi encaró al muchacho con total tranquilidad y sosiego.

—¿A qué viene esa cara? — quiso saber al fin.

Bokuto, en un susurro apenas audible, masculló.

—Te gusta "hacerte" el tacaño...

—¡¿Eh?!

El menor abrió los ojos como dos enormes platos cuando escucho el comentario. No se esperaba esa respuesta. Hubiese comprendido el berrinche, el enfado o el rechazo por parte del otro, pero aquello era nuevo y, francamente, le pilló por sorpresa completamente.

—Oh — dijo Yukie —, ese es el mejor "hacer" que has dicho en todo el día.

Al escuchar esto, el capitán se puso a celebrar con júbilo su gran hazaña mientras reía con ganas.

—¡Sí! ¡¿Qué tal lo "he hecho"?! ¡¿Lo "he" dejado bien claro?! ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí!

Tal fue su alborozo que no notó como el ambiente se iba volviendo cada vez más espeluznante y turbio dentro de la sala del club. Yukie buscó con curiosidad de donde venían aquellas malas vibraciones y pegó un respingo cuando descubrió que, a pesar de las limitadas expresiones de Akaashi, su cara en aquellos instantes se parecía más a la máscara de un "Noh"(8). Sin embargo, al comprender a quien iba dirigido todo aquel odio, no le importó demasiado, por lo que se quedó a observar el espectáculo.

La que le iba a caer a Bokuto.

—¡Akaashi! — Cuestionó el chico — ¡¿Cómo "ha" estado el "hacer" que acabo de decir?!

Fue su última risa.

—Ciertamente — afirmo con voz apagada, calmada, lívida —. Ha sido un gran uso del verbo "hacer".

Bokuto pegó un brinco al observar la cara del otro. De las pocas y raras expresiones que solía mostrar el muchacho, jamás negaría que conocía aquella y que, cuando la ponía, nada bueno solía suceder.

—¿Eh? — al principio pareció confundido, pero luego una gruesa gota de sudor resbaló por su sien y colgó de su mentón, luchando contra la gravedad.

—Me alegro por ti. Justo en el blanco, Bokuto-san — El trato formal había desaparecido por completo, reemplazado completamente por el tuteo. Y eso nunca auguraba nada bueno cuando se hablaba de Akaashi.

Bokuto estaba asustado, no lo negaba.

—Esa faceta tuya... — intentó decir —. Pareces enfadado, Akaashi.

—No, en serio — el ambiente empeoraba por momentos, engullendo cualquier atisbo de positividad —... Ha sido un "hacer" perfecto. "Hacer el tacaño..." — aquella frase, salida de los labios de Bokuto como una broma, era ahora convertida en una daga que desgarraba sin piedad las entrañas del muchacho —. Excelente.

Muerto de miedo y con más gotas de sudor sumadas a la primera, Bokuto sintió la necesidad de arrodillarse.

—¡Apiádate de mí! — Imploró — ¡Perdóname, Akaashi!

—Ya te lo he dicho — insistió tétricamente —, no estoy enfadado — Entonces, como si por su mente acabase de cruzar una cuestión muy importante, prosiguió —. Oh.

—¿Q-que sucede, Akaashi?

—Cambiando de tema y dejando de lado lo de los 500 yenes... No me cogerías prestados diez mil yenes, ¿no?

—¡¿Ehhh?!

—¿No lo recuerdas? — rememoró el chico —. Fue la tarifa de pago del viaje a Shinkansen cuando fuimos por el Eisen.

Su cabeza daba vueltas. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas eludir el problema, pero la ametralladora mirada de Akaashi era como un imán poderosamente ionizado. Las neuronas del as del equipo corrían a toda velocidad, buscando una posible salida o solución que, por lo menos, disminuyeran la tortura que estaba padeciendo en aquellos instantes.

— L-lo "he"... olvidado.

Y con el corazón en un puño — el puño de Akaashi, para ser más exactos — Bokuto esperó, expectante, una respuesta.

—Era broma — declaró el más joven.

No hubo mucho silencio desde la divulgación de la frase hasta la risa nerviosa de Bokuto en un vano intento por deshacerse de aquella atmósfera tan siniestra. No sabía que daba más miedo, si el hecho de ver a Akaashi enfadado el hecho de hubiera intentado bromear con él dada la situación actual.

—Me "has" sorprendido, Akaashi. ¿Eso es una venganza contra mí?

—No — explicó sin aparentes segundas intenciones —, tan solo bromeaba... — más allá de aliviar la sensación de peligro de Bokuto, aquel comentario tan solo lo empeoró, y no en vano —. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Bokuto-san... Los gastos del club de este mes han sido bastante altos.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?! — exclamó, intentando hacerse el desentendido sin éxito alguno.

—En serio, Bokuto-san. ¿No me digas que lo "has" olvidado? — Akaashi tenía la excelente habilidad de mantener la voz en el mismo tono calmado de siempre y, a la par, demostrar cuan irritado, enfadado o cabreado estaba en aquellos instantes —. Me preocupa...

—Oh... — fue lo único que pudo decir el otro en respuesta.

Y mientras los dos chicos estaban atrapados en su pequeña discusión, Yukie los observaba de lejos, completamente atónita, e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

—"Tengo miedo" — pensó ella —. "Akaashi da miedo".

La campana que indicaba el comienzo de las actividades se escuchó por toda la institución, llevándose tras de sí todo aquel mal ambiente que se había formado dentro de la sala del club y que amenazaba con ir a peor.

—Oh, ya es tarde y el resto aún no ha llegado — el cambio repentino de tema por parte de Akaashi, el cual se había deshecho en un instante de aquella monstruosa faceta suya, fue la salvación para los otros dos internos —. ¿Nos vamos dirigiendo al gimnasio?

—¡¿Eh?! — se quejó Bokuto como un niño pequeño —. ¿Y qué pasa con mi problema de "Lo he olvidado".

—¿Todavía sigues con eso? — exasperó Yukie —. De todas maneras jamás llegaremos a una conclusión.

—Ciertamente — secundó el armador del equipo —. El problema no es la frase "He olvidado" el problema es el propio Bokuto-san.

—¡¿A qué te refieres?! — cuestionó su compañero.

—Tienes razón — defendió Yukie —. Sería más fácil cambiar la personalidad de Bokuto que enseñarle a usar el término correcto.

—¡¿Qué "ha" significado eso?! — forzó el capitán en su ridícula frase. Escrutó con la mirada a los dos chicos y, tras observarlos suspirar, se corrigió en un tono más pasivo—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Está bien — le dijo Akaashi —, puede usar el verbo — consintió en su recuperado tono formal.

Yukie intentó zanjar el tema.

—Respecto al problema de "Lo he olvidado"... Ya da igual, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Ya "ha" dado igual?" — corrigió, de mala manera, Bokuto.

Akaashi se golpeó la cara de la exasperación.

—Esto es malo. Está obsesionado con añadir el verbo "hacer" a todas sus frases.

La puerta de la sala del club se abrió. Esta vez para dejar pasar a Konoha, el cual avanzó con tranquilidad hacia el grupo como todos los días.

—Buenas... — saludó con despreocupación.

—Oh, buen trabajo por venir — saludó Akaashi —. Parece que hoy llega más tarde de lo usual.

—Sí, las notas de mis exámenes han bajado, por lo que hoy he tenido que quedarme más tiempo del usual — explicó el cuarto integrante.

—Konoha — llamó Bokuto —, ¿qué piensas del verbo "hacer"?

—¿"Hacer"? — preguntó extrañado —. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Hablo de que cuando te olvidas de algo, es más fácil decir "Me he olvidado" que decir "Me olvidé", ¿no? ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

—¡Oh! — Konoha abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de algo —. Cierto, cierto — asintió —. Lo olvidé... En mi bolsa... — y se puso a rebuscar en su bolsa —. No está... ¡Oh! ¡Aquí está! — para próximamente sacar un cuaderno y entregárselo a Yukie —. Aquí tienes tu cuaderno, Shirofuku. Pensé en copiar algunos apuntes, así que lo cogí prestado de la bolsa de Bokuto.

—¿Eh? — la chica palideció sin comprender bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Lo siento de veras — restó importancia Konoha —. He llegado tarde, pero el examenes mañana, así que lo he entregado a tiempo — concluyó.

—Bueno, sí, pero... — observó a Bokuto con un deje de culpabilidad.

—¡Me alegro por ti, Shirofuku! ¡Con esto puedes repasar para el examen! — felicitó el chico, ajeno a la culpa de su compañera.

—Bokuto, creo que... Te debo una disculpa.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Antes te culpé. Creo que te hice daño — Yukie parecía verdaderamente arrepentida. Pero de todas las posibles respuestas, Bokuto comenzó a reírse despreocupado.

—No pasa nada — Y la observó con confianza mientras le daba ánimos —. Tan solo "has" de estudiar con más voluntad que yo.

—¿Eh? — la joven gerente pasó de su estado de confusión a uno de ternura —. Esta vez has usado muy bien el verbo "hacer".

—¡¿En serio?! — No hubo espacio para la sorpresa en la mente de Bokuto, puesto que esta fue inmediatamente reemplazada por el orgullo y la alegría —. ¡Lo logré! ¡Parece que "he" resuelto el problema del verbo "hacer" — proclamó mientras reía con fuerza.

Yukie lo miró con simpatía mientras pensaba en voz alta.

—Bokuto es una buena persona, ¿a que sí? Solo un poco estúpido.

Y Akaashi no pudo si no compartir la misma ternura que sentía por su capitán mientras lo observaba con una sincera sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Sí, "he" de estar de acuerdo.

* * *

 **Debo aclarar que esta historia e** **s en realidad una traducción de la cinta de CD titulada "Do Wasure" y que podréis encontrar en YouTube bajo la sencilla búsqueda de "Fukurodani Drama", también aclaro que el título del vídeo mostrado es mucho más largo, puesto que es el propio Youtuber el que lo pone.**

 **Como habréis podido sospechar a lo largo de la historia, esta es una traducción directa del inglés con la ayuda de pequeños diálogos en japonés. El tema en cuestión juega con la gramática japonesa, por lo que he debido sacrificar la fidelidad de la traducción de la lengua origen, esto es, el japonés, para que el relato tenga la menor incongruencia posible. Una vez aclarado este punto, paso a disipar algunas dudas que hayan podido surgir durante la lectura.**

(1), (2), (3): En Japón se utiliza el "Do" para poner énfasis sobre una palabra. Por lo que Bokuto quería referirse a que "Lo olvidé" (Wasuretta) es menos intenso que "Lo he olvidado" (Do-wasuretta). También aclaro que cuando pongo entre comillas el verbo "hacer" "he hecho" "has hecho" etc, es porque dichos personajes están utilizando el "Do" en sus frases.

(4), (5): Rescatando el punto anterior y en cuanto a la traducción. A las palabras "fuerza" (hakuryoku) y "fuerza de voluntad" (konjou) se les puede añadir el "Do" para enfatizarlas (Do-hakuryoku y Do-Konjou respectivamente). Esto es algo que no se puede hacer con el verbo "hacer" del lenguaje español.

(6): El zabutón es la almohada que utilizan los japoneses para sentarse en el suelo, alrededor de una mesa pequeña llamada kotatsu.

(7): No, no es que se me hayan escapado dos haches seguidas. Es un juego de palabras adaptado del lenguaje original entre los verbos "hacer" y "acercarse". La traducción del inglés es "Take it away, you thief "DOrobu" thief "DOrobu"*. Teniendo como base de la broma, el ya mencionado "Do" en la palabra "Dorobu", que es a su vez la pronunciación japonesa de "draw".

(8): La máscara de Noh se suele utilizar para bailes y danzas japoneses. Suelen tener aspectos que inspiran miedo o desconfianza, como un ogro, un demonio con cuernos... etc. Os incito a que las busquéis por internet para haceros una idea de la expresión de Akaashi (ni que decir tiene que me partí la caja solo de imaginarme al chico con esa cara).

También os sugiero que escuchéis por vuestra cuenta la versión original en YouTube. Tiene subtítulos tanto en inglés como en español.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
